Ash Ketchum: War of Worlds
by Kakkorot
Summary: When two powerful worlds collide, which will be the victor? Find out next time on DBZ!
1. Chapter 1

What's up, guys. This is Goku vs. Mewtwo here, reporting for Duty! Before I get started on my story, I'd like to give a HUGE THANKS (cap for emphasis) to pokemonrox7. Love AKWOTA and Ash Ketchum Z-fighter unleashed (I believe those are the titles). And now, for the Grand beginning. But first, A couple rules.

I'm going to be switching across multiple timelines, movies, and universes. Try not to get confused.

Some characters may have small (or Large) personality warps.

Some people may be incredibly OP.

Lastly, some things may not be correct. (I don't know too much about the Majin Buu saga, so I'm in the process of watching it now).

Shenron, allow this story to be FREAKING AWESOME!

BEGIN!

As rubble rained down upon what used to be the Spinach Wastes, 4 people stood. Only they were floating 328 feet above a crater the size of West City. "You guys," Yelled Goku, his Gi shining along with his long, flowing yellow hair, "Dinner is ready!" Goku blinked as some dust flew into his blue eyes, but noticed that his 3 sons were gone. He chuckled, then Transmissioned home.

"Mom!" Screamed Ash, At Roshi's house. "Goten is flying off with the Dragon Balls again!" "Ash," Yelled the little Goten, "You said that you'd say it was Gohan who did it!" "C'mon, guys, dad's home," said Gohan, flying up to his little brothers. "Besides, Lucario is going to show us his Mega again!" The two young Son family men squealed in delight, eager to see the Pokémon after his week-long trip somewhere. As they walked inside, the delicious smell of remoraid fillet and Oran Berry puree invaded their noses from the kitchen. Bulla and Chi-Chi were watching some TV show called Dr. Joey, trying to see if a weirdo named Cyrus was the father. Lucario was in the sand out back, trying to enlarge the Aura Sphere he had been holding in his hand for the past 2 hours. The 3 boys were able to see the perspire flowing from the enduring Pokémon's face.

Goten snuck up on the Pokémon."Boo!" Said the small boy, causing the Pokémon to lose control. _"What The Hell, Goten!"_ Yelled the canine, pissed off like no one has ever seen. He towered over the young boy, about to punch the arrogant kid, when a Shadow Ball appeared and knocked Lucario into the sand. A lone figure appeared, with a long, pink, hanging tail. Mewtwo. _"What are you doing?"_ Said Mewtwo, about to release a flurry of attacks. Just then, a Super Saiyan walked through the door, Ki attack at the ready. Goku smirked through the long locks of his hair, which was tangled and knotted all over. "Who said you guys are allowed to start without me?" As if by a wish, Vegeta and Trunks blasted down. "We heard the word fight," said The father, Both Ascending to their highest. But just before the crew could Brawl in a devastating Melee, two words rang out from an Alakazam-boosted Chi-Chi's voice. "Dinner time!" At that moment, the beach could have been classified as deserted.

After dinner, Ash and Goku were sitting on the couch, talking. "Ash," Started Goku, "You-Y-Y, Y-." He stopped as Gohan walked downstairs from Roshi's roof, where the Sons were staying after a big explosion ruined the son home. "Ash, You're adopted." Ash was shocked. How could he have never noticed? the way the others looked and acted was completely different. The young boy was aggravated at Gohan's face, laughing at his every reaction, every thought, then turning scared as Ash ascended and gained a disturbing look. It was the look of a psychopath. He blasted Gohan straight through the wall of the house, smashing through the palm tree right into Lucario. The Pokemon lashed out, not knowing the target. A force palm went straight through the head of the firstborn of the Son brood. Blood splattered onto Goku and Ash. Ash turned to his father. "Why!" yelled Ash, putting on an angry mask, but his eyes betraying his true feelings. The man didn't respond, however, as more blood splattered onto his tattered clothes. His reflexes had saved one life by ending another.  
The peaceful defender of Earth had killed his own son.  
As he realized what he had done, Goku let the tears roll down. Lucario, however, had sped into the house and wished the 2 back to life. However, there was one small problem.

Ash had already died.

Ah. so much to do, so little time, so much to kill. I wont be able to do this posting much, guys, so I hope you like rereading. You might notice things like the spacing between paragraphs and all that shit, but that's only because this chapter was short. Hopefully you guys liked this. Even if you, random reader, didn't, um still making more, just for fun. Till next time. I kamehamay see you guys real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum: War of Worlds. (OFFICIAL) Chapter 1

Listen up, guys. Any person who read my FanFic's last chapter (And survived) knows it was _**TERRIBLE.**_ I mean, It was so short, you'd probably let a 3rd grader read it. So, except for the part where I gave the tribute, FORGET LAST CHAPTER EVER EXISTED.

Now, begin the official start.

As the small dinosaur walked home to his nest, he heard a small rumbling. He paid it no mind. "GRrroWWower," He said to his mother when he got home. However, She didn't get to answer as a HUGE explosion disintegrated her and her son.

"KA-ME-HA-" Yelled an SSJ4, looking like he took steroids after a bath in Gatorade. "Dad, Don't!" yelled 3 other super saiyans, worried beyond maximum capacity. "ME-" Continued Goku, not caring the least about his victims in this state. His primitive instincts told him kill or be killed, and that's what he'd do, family or not. "HA!" A beam of energy shot straight at the young heroes, as they hastily charged up a trio attack to try to ward off the powerful blast.

BAM!

An explosion heard even in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber rocked the Spinach Wastes, making most of the area implode in on itself. The young Saiyans cried to themselves as they were barely able to ward off the attack. But then, BAM! (Insert bone-shatteringly loud sound affect here). A noise was heard behind the three.

"SUPER DRAGON FIST!" yelled an incredibly bulky man. 3 young men Descended as they dropped down thousands of feet into a small canyon created by a previous attack. Goku smiled as he saw them falling to their doom, then realized that they were his children that were about to die. He teleported and caught them all with a single outstretched arm. He flew home, slowly but surely getting to his house.

"Hey Goku!" Said a voice that suddenly appeared out of thin air. Goku snapped out of his bored demeanor, instantly recognizing the voice. A Mewtwo came into Goku's field of vision. "Hey buddy," stated Goku. He was trying not to burst into an attack, just to play with the old friend who'd accompanied him on his journey to Earth. "You want to have a race?" asked the curious Pokémon. "Can't. Almost killed the kids during sparring and blew up the Spinach Wastes. I'm thinking Chi-Chi is having her work cut out for her lately." Mewtwo chuckled, his relationship with his wife just as, well, awkward at some times and points. "But you love her all the same, don't you?" The two stopped their conversation as they heard a scream. They looked to each other, nodding. They responded as they did the same way as they did during the REAL Cell Games. They blasted off towards the scream, which _**just so happened**_ to be near the turtle's home.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" Yelled a scared martial artist mom on a beach. "GOTEN! ASH! Come hear NOW!" "What's the matter?" Asked Bulla, walking out of the back door. "I heard a hurricane off the coast nearby!" Chi-Chi laughed in spite of herself. "Have you seen The kids?" She asked. "Last time I saw them, they were flying off with your husband." Chi-Chi looked into Bulma's eyes, fear dawning like the sun every morning. Just then, a familiar voice echoed through the clouds. "Hey guys, you okay?" Asked a Lucario, flying through a cloud. "Luke! Have you seen-""SHHH! Do you guys sense the great powers coming towards us?" Just then, a giant Majin Buu-style head-tail appeared from a cloud. But it was much, much different than the Mewtwo the team knew.

All right guys, I'm switching worlds, so be careful not to get things mixed up.

The world was in tatters. There were bodies, millions of them, blood-soaked and lying across the rubble of collapsed buildings. Where are we?

The wonderful world of Pokémon, of course.

Arceus, leader of the Legendary Army's rebellion against a mad tyrant to powerful to believe. He saw the other gods assemble around the table in the secret HQ and take their seats. But a few were missing. Arceus sighed. Ever since Red and Black were lost in battle on Mt. Coronet, things have just collapsed. "Well, Let's Get Down To Business (To Defeat The Huns)," said the god.

"Well," started Mewtwo, an almost omniscient being, "Teams Green and White 2.0 were lost in battle at Eterna Forest. Teams Alpha and Ruby, led by Andrew (Friend) and Jon (Friend) (respectively) have been sent to evacuate any survivors. Elite Team Platinum was supposed to be sent down as well, but Platinum himself decided not to bring the team. The Fucking cowardly Bastard." Arceus had the rage to put a Tyranitar to shame, but was barely able to contain himself. Giratina wasn't a Chansey, though. "You are Fucking lying! You of all people should know why he wasn't able to go! Hell, you were at his and Kris's baby shower and wedding! Besides, your duo is now split in half." All were shocked at the Dam absurdity of what Giratina was hinting at. Palkia showed a video he'd made with his own powers. A kecleon was flying through the air, but suddenly was shot right through the air. A mew fell down, but a Master Ball snagged her. "No!" shouted Moltres. "We needed her-"

Then Moltres was shot through the cheat by no one other than…

ASH KETCHUM!

BUM BUM BUM!

I apologize that these are so short guys. See you next time!


End file.
